


Lorelei’s Tales: a Game of Thrones

by ladysroom



Series: Lorelei's tales [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysroom/pseuds/ladysroom
Summary: Tales of Lorelei’s journey in the Game of Thrones





	Lorelei’s Tales: a Game of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> so... lorelei is a girl i needed to create and add in the GoT world. it’s basically the GoT series but with lorelei so don't be surprised if the chapters' names are the same as the episodes coz each chapter matches each episode in order. enjoy!

 Posted it cuz it would have gotten deleted xoxo

 

Will edit it later


End file.
